The Hunt
by detrametal
Summary: a look through the eyes of the Bloodseeker as a battle goes on. based off a very interesting game I had that...well, it didn't go this well


Strygwyr they called him once, now he was just the Bloodseeker, a masked apparition seeking to appease the voracious Flayed Twins. The creak of leather sounded as he tightened his grip on his weapons and waited for the bell of this tournament to start. He could feel the Twins start to wake from their blood induced stupor.

Slowly he crept across the forest that sat near the ancient, the dead woods lending him some camouflage. A flash of blue rushed by. Rylai, the Crystal Maiden. She rushed past where he hid before setting down the yellow eye that would light her darkened view. The Twins could feel the blood drawing closer and whispered to him **"Go Hound, gather it!"** he whispered quietly into Strygwyr's ear.

"_We are your masters, yet have we ever been unkind? Do this for us."_ she ordered, their tones at odds with their words, he was quite and passive while she was controlling and louder. He could feel them lending strength to his body and their anticipation. The runes on his weapons lit softly and he could feel his mouth pull back into a snarl.

His bare feet made no sound as he crossed the rocks, nor did his unarmored body make any noise as he leapt into the air. Nor did she feel his blades bite deeply into her body as the Twins' unholy bloodlust rushed through his veins.

Her body fading from view to be reborn in her own ancient he could feel the pull of his thirst leading him to another one who stood against him. He ran silently across the river, the cool water easing the pain on his feet from the sharpened rocks that cut into even his thickened skin, he paused as the scent became even more defined as his throat dried. Lina. The smell of ash and traces of wood and the desert.

He continued his trek until he crossed the small clan of wraiths in the shaded lively forests, ignoring them he snuck along and saw an ally Zharvakko, the Witch Doctor smiled his ape like face and saw the Bloodseeker nod with his bared teeth before he pulled on of the casks that hung in his satchel out. The pyromancer stood behind the minions who tore each other apart, she moved away from her defenses and with a practiced fling of the wrist she was caught as the voodoo magic in the barrel distorted her movements, and that was all it took for Strygwyr to start his attack, the small green men turned from their opponents to poke at his tough hide, but all for naught. As the final slice cut deep into her side she too faded from view and his own wounds healed as his tiredness faded.

From his pack he pulled out a scroll and pressed his own arcane energies into the papyrus before he found himself in the healing waters of the blackened wellspring. The shopkeeper was a wrinkled seedy man who smiled with several missing and blackened teeth. The swords Sange and Yasha were given for the gold he had taken from the hordes of the forest creatures and the bodies of Lina and Rylai. Sister in all things. Now in death too.

Strapped securely in his belt he set out in a steady lope across the battle field until he felt his an itch. An ally calling for help, but it wasn't the same feel of Zharvakko. It was Krobelus, the Death Prophet that called for him.

He was nothing if not loyal.

His hands itched at the thought of blood and as he ran he wondered how the him of years gone by would have felt. He hated violence but when he was shown to the Twins they claimed he would be their greatest hunter and his body became this while his mind stayed. At first he balked at the killing until the Twins would take control of his body, a puppet in truth. That was many years ago. Now he was something much different.

Again he stood in the forest, the tower next to the mighty Roshan was in danger of falling, and he soon saw why. Everyone that stood against him was there, the sisters, Lanaya, the Templar Assassin, Traxex, the Drow Ranger and Lyralei the Windranger.

He could feel his own team crawling in the shadows as the assault on their defenses grew stronger, beside him was Zharyakko and Krobelus, Akasha, the Queen of Pain and Crixalis the Sand King waited on the other side.

Almost telepathically the Dire moved, Crixalis burrowed under the ground and as he rose started to resonate with the earth for a series of earthquakes, as they started to come to their senses the cask once again flew and dark energies cast a malevolent circle on the ground and the Doctor cast out his ward, Akasha appeared in the middle of this as the cask bounced and cast out her painful screams and sunk her dagger into those around her. The Prophet called out to her specters who rushed around in a maddened frenzy as her moths rushed out of her body and scraped along the attackers, before she severed their ties to their energies leaving them only to run. None were dead. Yet.

The Assassin was the first to limp out of the fray, the first to die under his maddening thirst and bloodlust. The Windranger escaped next and managed to pull enough of her energies to cast her befuddlement on him. But her skin was torn asunder by the will of the Twins and her own blood betrayed her. The false Drow pressed a hand to the sword at her waist and faded into darkness. Or rather tried. Her blood left a tantalizing trail for the hunter who quickly pounced upon his weakened prey. The sisters, the only two alive long enough to fully regain their senses quickly retaliated against the four who did not chase their prey down, a fiery explosion stunned them as ice bombarded them and against all odds the sisters managed to win against those who had expended their energies to kill the others.

They smiled at each other as they staggered away. Celebration was hard earned.

But easily taken away. Rylai felt her energies fall silent and the twin blades in her back only a moment before her sister felt them.

The Twins fell silent as the enormous feast of blood slaked their thirst, the fluid form of the blue light alerted him of his ally coming. The Queen smirked at him and licked her full lips "Thanks for the…show Bloodseeker" her tail wrapped around his leg sensually.

He nodded before walking back into the river for a moment, the water gave birth to many magical things, blue lightning amongst them. It arched into his body and he growled triumphantly before he summoned his team to the one space where he could use it best.

The monstrosity known as Roshan was a creature cursed with immortality-hunted because of it, forever to die and be reborn as punishment for killing one of the few demigod like figures known only as Keepers of Secrets. Sons of the God of restlessness they spent their time gathering trinkets from all over and selling them to fuel another pilgrimage in honor of their father. But even he could feel the Hunting Blades of the Flayed Twins through his hide and the bloodlust of the Seeker could not be denied. Now his ability to die had been…hindered. Soon the world would be his hunting ground and soon he would bathe in even more blood.

The Twins would be pleased.

Sated.

For now.

* * *

**Just a small thing that struck me near midnight...eh, I like Bloodseeker so it's fine, I may end up doing more of these little games if people like them, so if you do let me know and who you want to see!  
**


End file.
